


love and the art of detection

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-27
Updated: 2006-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L introspects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love and the art of detection

The meaning of love depends on which language you are speaking. in japanese and english, it is quite complicated.

#

Interdependence: he and watari, watari and him.

as a matter of intellectual inquiry it might be interesting to know who relies more on whom, but he has no emotional currency invested in the answer.

#

If love were a kind of laboratory rat he could put it in a cage and gain some distance for appropriate perspective, he could put it behind walls of glass that separated him and the rat and he would sit still and watch as it twitched and moved and pressed to get outside.

love is not a lab rat, just love that cannot be confined, and if he wants to get some distance he will have to put himself in the glass cage and observe, observe from the inside looking out.

#

The dissection of emotion is largely an unrewarding exercise. who are near and mello? the urge to leave a legacy can be explained very simply in terms of biological drive - and yet, in some societies, such things are called love.

#

Am I falling in love with you? he thinks. in love with this beautiful girl; a woman, really. perhaps a shallow stupid girl-woman, but it has been a long time since he last judged people as shallow or stupid.

the only judgement he knows how to pass upon her is whether she is kira or not, and if she is kira he will move heaven and earth and deliver her unto justice. that he is falling in love with her, that is unfortunate.

#

it is a small impulse, perhaps almost insignificant, but Aber, I do not want you to get hurt.

no this is not quite love, but a foreshadowing of the truth is there.

#

yagami light. you are my first real friend. 


End file.
